


Corsa delle 24 ore: DC vrs.

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble che partecipano alla Corsa delle 24 ore ( http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58899339#entry416780731 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pupazzo

_ A Claudia. Al suo Dami e alle nostre role <3 _

 

Aveva osservato l’orsacchiotto sul proprio letto inarcando un sopracciglio. Non era suo. Non era qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Il suo era ben nascosto dentro all’armadio, in modo che nessuno lo potesse vedere. Né Alfred e tantomeno suo padre. 

Damian Wayne era un duro. Non dormiva con degli orsetti di peluche. Anche sua madre credeva che quel pupazzo lo avesse gettato da molto tempo. Nessuno sapeva che lo aveva conservato. Che ogni sera lo prendeva dall’armadio e lo abbracciava per dormire.

Quello era nuovo. Aveva un fiocco rosso attorno al collo. Era nero. 

E lui avrebbe ucciso quello stronzo di Jason Todd che era riuscito in qualche modo a penetrare nella sua stanza per metterglielo sul letto trattandolo come un moccioso.


	2. Sigaretta

A Dick non erano mai piaciuti molto i fumatori. Le loro mani avevano sempre odore di nicotina e neppure il loro alito gli piaceva.

Ma quando Jason gli si avvicinava e lo baciava, sentiva le gambe molli. Passava oltre all’odore di tabacco. Diventava anzi quasi intossicante. Quando le sue mani si avvicinavano al suo viso, allora poteva sopportare quell’odore.   
  
Non gli erano mai piaciuti. Non gli sarebbero mai piaciuti. Jason era l’unica eccezione. Quando lo vedeva con la sigaretta tra le labbra, aveva un fascino particolare. E lui non riusciva a fare altro che avvicinarsi e toglierla per sostituirla con le proprie labbra.


	3. Luce

Bruce aveva osservato l’uomo che gli dormiva accanto. Dormiva pacificamente. Ed era bellissimo, anche se questo non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Dormiva profondamente, e questo era strano per il figlio di Krypton, ma non se ne sarebbe lamentato per una volta. Poteva almeno ammirare in pace quel figlio della luce. Poteva godere della visione del suo viso. Poteva soffermarsi sulle sue spalle nude. Poteva osservare la sua silhouette, nascosta dalle lenzuola, ma lui conosceva ormai quel corpo. Poteva immaginare ogni suo muscolo. 

Aveva catturato quel raggio di pure luce. E non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare. 


End file.
